SUMMARY Cells divide a fixed number of times, termed replicative lifespan, before they stop dividing and senesce. Acceleration of the alterations to biological macromolecules that characterize the normal replicative aging process predisposes us to shortened replicative lifespan and conditions such as progeria. Despite the fundamental importance of the replicative aging process, there are still huge gaps in our understanding of the biological changes that cause aging and the molecular basis of these changes. Given that the mechanisms of aging are highly conserved across eukaryotes, we use the unparalleled genetic power of budding yeast to gain insight into the molecular mechanisms of replicative aging in all eukaryotes. Using the Mother Enrichment Program (MEP) to isolate unprecedented quantities of old cells, we performed a systematic characterization of the replicative aging process in yeast, with the intention of transferring our discoveries to mammalian systems. Using the MEP, my laboratory has been performing a systems biology analysis of the aging process, really for the first time in any organism. Our genome-wide mapping of nucleosome positions uncovered a global loss of nucleosomes during aging, leading to transcriptional upregulation of every gene in the genome. By deep sequencing of the genome during aging we discovered a global increase in retrotransposition, chromosomal translocation, DNA amplification, rDNA instability, transfer of mitochondrial DNA into the nuclear genome and DNA breaks during aging 1. We have now performed metabolomics analysis and ribosome profiling (Ribo-seq) during aging, leading us to our current hypothesis and goal of discovering the molecular details of how protein synthesis changes with aging, the beneficial consequences, and to leverage this information to extend lifespan and healthspan.